


Mess With Him, You Mess With Me

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Broken Bones, Bullying, Death Threats, Good Dad Owen Strand, Guilty Owen, Hiding Injuries, Homophobic Language, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Carlos Reyes, Worried Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: TK sighed, smiling when his boyfriend leaned into brush his lips on his forehead "I was just thinking""About?""This new guy..Brian"Carlos supported himself on his elbow "Do I need to worry?"TK rolled his eyes "Not in that way. Brian is...I don't know... weird"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 104
Kudos: 321
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new story on Tarlos. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

When Owen first introduced a new member to their team, TK liked the new guy, Brian Williamson. The man got transferred from California fire station to Austin with an experience of more than six years and Owen thought it would be nice to have an extra set of hands. Brian was almost same age as Judd, though slightly darker tone and well builded muscles. If anyone looked from behind it would be hard to differentiate between the two huge guys. 

At the end of one month, TK noticed Brian wasn't much of a talker, especially around him. But when the man was with rest of his team guys, he would chat and behave like they were best friends. He would even arrange pizza parties for them, promptly forgetting to invite him and then apologizing infront of everyone to keep his good image intact.

Currently TK was in bed with Carlos's arms wrapped around his waist and his back was pressed against the officer's broad chest 

"Don't" whispered Carlos kissing TK's bare shoulder who slowly turned around to face him "Don't what?" 

Carlos ran a finger on TK's forehead "You are creating wrinkles on my boyfriend's adorable face" 

TK sighed, smiling when his boyfriend leaned into brush his lips over his forehead "I was just thinking" 

"About?" 

"This new guy.. Brian" 

Carlos supported himself on his elbow "Do I need to worry?" 

TK rolled his eyes "Not in that way. Brian is... I don't know.. weird?" 

"Why do you say that?" 

TK shrugged, playing with the sliver band on Carlos's wrist which he gave to him as a gift on their six month anniversary "It's been two months and Brian.. I think he doesn't like me" 

Carlos waited for TK to continue as he carefully watched his expression 

"I mean he ignores me most of the time and whenever I suggest something on the rescue call or give any new ideas, he cuts me off by bringing his own views"

"And the team listens to him?" 

"Everytime!" TK whined, not caring if he sounded like ten year old "They think he's perfect. Infact he's got the whole team wrapped around his little finger. You know Judd once even said, he has never seen a brave firefighter like him before and trust me it's not easy to impress that cowboy"

"What does your Dad think about Brian?" 

"Oh Dad is whole different story. He is behaving like Brian is his long lost first born child" TK pouted and Carlos stifled a laugh "Ah.. now I see the main problem here"

"What?" 

Carlos poked a finger on TK's nose "Someone's jealous" 

"I'm not!" TK said pursing his lips in a full blown pout and Carlos couldn't control his laugh this time "Aww...you're so cute when you pout" 

"Carlos.." TK whined and gave a light push at Carlos's shoulder "You're a no good boyfriend" 

"I'm sorry" Carlos laughed some more and then cleared his throat "How about I make it up to you?" 

"Hmm?" 

In one swift movement, Carlos was on top of TK and he rubbed himself on the young man earning a moan from him "Do I need to explain more?" 

TK chuckled and raisesd his hips to meet Carlos's thrust "I might need a detailed description" 

"Gladly" said Carlos and closed the distance between their lips. 

FEW DAYS LATER

"Congratulations Brian. You did it again" Owen patted on Brian's back with a proud smile on his face. Everyone clapped for their new partner, praising him for his bravery 

"That was quick thinking Brian. You're the hero of the day" Paul smiled shaking hand with the man who smiled back "Nah.. it's a teamwork. Everyone here is a hero" 

The team was attending a rescue call after a restuarant kitchen was on fire. They were unsuccessful able to get everyone out, except for a woman who was stuck behind a huge shelf. TK inforned through the intercom that he was closest to the woman and was going to get her but to everyone's surprise it was Brian who came out the woman

"I really admire your skills Brian. Maybe you could give me some tips" Mateo went for a hug and Brian smiled "You were also good at the field. You're picking up real quick" 

"Thanks Brian" beamed Mateo with a broad smile 

"I'm sure now Mateo is going to write down about you in his diary" Marjan teased her teammate who threw a half hearted glare

Right then, TK jumped out of the fire truck, pulling his gloves off and glaring at Brian "Why did you push me!?"

Silence filled the air and now everyone was staring at TK with shocked expression. It was Owen who stepped forward with a small frown "What are you saying TK?" 

"Dad he pushed me when I was about to get to the lady" TK explained pointing an accusing finger at Brian who raised his hands up "Hey man, I didn't push you. I was just doing my job" 

"Liar!" TK took an angry step forward at Brian but Owen and Judd stopped him "TK calm down. What's gotten into you?" 

"I'm telling you Dad. He pushed me out of the way..." TK looked at his Judd and Paul "You two were right behind me. Didn't you guys see him pushing me?" 

Judd and Paul exchanged a look, both men shaking their head in denial "I don't know..I mean It's hard to tell. There was too much smoke" said Paul

"Judd?" TK desperately looked at his friend hoping atleast he was going to pick his side "TK are you sure you didn't trip or something?" 

TK's eyes widened in disbelief 

"Brian would never do that to you or anyone TK. He's a part of our team" Marjan pointed out "Maybe it's some kind of misunderstanding" 

"Captain I swear I didn't push him. But if you still think it's my fault then I'm sorry" Brian spoke in calm voice which only angered TK "You're a goddamn liar!" 

"TK that's enough!" Owen raised his voice 

"But Dad.." 

"I'm calling it a night. Everyone head back to showers and have a good night's sleep" Owen turned to face Brian "I apologize on TK's behalf" 

"Dad!" TK protested and was about to open his mouth but Brian cut him off "There's no need to apologize Captain. We're good. Right TK" 

TK glared at the man and stormed pass him to the changing room. Owen sighed rubbing his face wondering why was his acting like this "I'll talk to him later" 

Brian gave a short nod before waving good night to rest of the team members. When Owen left, Paul walked with Judd "That was weird" 

Judd nodded "I don't understand why TK would say something like that about Brian" 

"Do you think it's true, that he pushed TK?" 

"Brain is a good guy. I don't think he would ever hurt him. He even once told me, TK was like his younger brother" 

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding" 

"Hope so" Judd sighed, wondering if TK was actually telling the truth.

LATER

It started to heavily rain when TK was waiting for Carlos at the corner of the street. He was really upset with his father and his team. It was like suddenly Brian had become more trustworthy than him. But he knew the man had two faces to his personality. One that was meant only for him and other was his goody goody attitude that was reserved for others around him. Why couldn't they see, Brian was not who he claimed to be. Nobody believed in him and it hurt like hell. Maybe Carlos would understand his problem

Inorder to avoid getting soaked in rain, TK moved to a small parking lot. His phone buzzed and he read Carlos's message, telling him he would be there in fifteen minutes. The young man sighed and leaned on one of the parked car. 

Suddenly TK heard footsteps and he tilted his head to see a shadow emerge from behind a pillar. In the dim orange glow of florescent lights above, the young man frowned when he saw the person was none other than Brian "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! You guys are sooooooo sweet with your comments and kudos. Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading this story. On with next chapter
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What are you doing here?" 

Brian's hard gaze lingered on TK for few more seconds before he took large steps towards him. If TK felt intimidated, he wasn't going to show. The young man straightened himself and asked again "Brian what's going on?" 

"You need to stop" Brian growled getting straight to the point

TK frowned "Stop what?" 

"Stop being something that is disgusting. If there's anything I absolutely hate in this world, it's people like you" Brian spat howering over TK. The thunder roared outside the parking lot, rain pouring heavier than before. Cold wind blew around them as the tension got thicker within seconds

TK took a step back, eyes widening at Brian's words "Wait.. let me get this straight. All this time, you were acting weird around me because... I'm gay?" 

In one quick motion, Brian lunched forward and grabbed TK by front of his hoodie, then slammed him against a nearby pillar. The harsh movement made TK gasp when his back hit the wall behind "What are you doing?" 

"You were right TK. I did push you at the restaurant" Brian smirked "And that was only a trailer to show what I'm capable of doing. Trust me the movie will be ten times worse" 

TK's heart was pounding against his ribcage. This man was totally insane "Let go of me!"

"I won't repeat again. If you don't stop seeing that cop.. I'll kill you and him" Brian growled tightening his fingers on TK's neck

TK couldn't believe this was happening to him. Brian was actually threatening to kill him and Carlos. His body and mind froze at the threat as he looked into black evil eyes

"Maybe you need some motivation to clear your knuckle head" Brian hissed and brought TK's chest down to his lifted knee, knocking the breath out of him in one solid hit. Then he did it again. Brian released his hold on TK who fell to the ground, panting 

Apparently finding it okay to kick a man while he was down, Brian delivered two powerful kicks to TK's stomach. He heard the younger male scream in protest and crouched down next to him. The man clamped TK's jaw tightly, muffling his yells "I mean each and every word boy. Change yourself back to normal person or this won't end good for either of you faggots" 

TK gave a weak push to Brian's hand and stumbled back when the man harshly let go of him "Don't bother telling anyone about me. No one's gonna believe you" 

Brian then got up and left, leaving TK to slowly and painfully pick himself up. He nearly bend over in half again when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Barely standing in the dark parking lot, TK coughed wrapping his arms around his mid section. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. The young man still couldn't believe he was assaulted. And why? Just because he was homosexual? Few minutes passed like hours to him before he heard a car screech couple of feet away and saw Carlos wave and call him "TK!"

TK collected himself, taking a deep breath, wincing when his stomach ached. He walked towards the waiting car and gingerly got inside. Carlos watched as TK struggled to put the seatbelt on "Hey babe, are you okay?" 

TK didn't respond. He was lost in his own world. To be honest, even scared of what happened to him. It was year 2020 and people like Brian still existed. Was he serious about his threats? He should tell Carlos about Brian. But what if he doesn't believe him? He did try to talk to him the other day and Carlos thought he was jealous of Brian. TK bit his lips hard. He was twenty six years old and should be able to handle his own battles. He had his share of bullies at school and Brian was nothing but a bully. 

"TK" 

TK blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Carlos "Yeah.. sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Babe I'm calling you for last two minutes. Are you okay?" 

TK nodded "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Can we go home please" 

Carlos eyed TK for few more seconds before pressing on the gas pedal. Why did it look like his boyfriend was hiding something?

NEXT MORNING 

Carlos stepped out of shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing another one from the rack, he wiped off the water from his hair and upper body and went to get changed when he spotted TK still sleeping which was weird because usually TK would be up at this time and making breakfast for them. Dropping the towel on the side table he walked towards his boyfriend and placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was coming down with fever. TK did mention last night that he was tired and also barely ate his dinner. Finding the temperature slightly warm but not at alarming rate, Carlos debated whether he should wake him up. TK did look little pale and....

"What the hell?" Carlos whispered in shock when his eyes fell on TK's stomach. With the Tshirt bunched up a little, he could see blue-black bruises on his abdomen. When did TK get hurt? Why didn't he tell him about it? Was this the reason TK wore a Tshirt to bed when he usually likes to sleep without one. Worry flared in Carlos's chest and he slowly shook his boyfriend's shoulder "TK.. hey wake up tiger"

TK groaned before opening his eyes. He saw Carlos had already taken his bath and thought he had overslept "What time is it?" 

Carlos helped TK when he tried to get up and sat down next to him "It's not that late. TK why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" 

TK wondered how did Carlos find out he was hurt. His question was answered when his boyfriend lifted his Tshirt and pointed at the bruises "How did you get them?" 

TK lowered his Tshirt with a smile "It's nothing. Don't worry about it" 

"Nothing? It looks bad" 

TK leaned in for a kiss "I'm fine Carlos. It's just a minor injury I got on a call. I can handle it" 

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if you saw a doctor" 

"I promise I'm good" 

Carlos sighed in defeat "Okay. You get ready while I'll make breakfast for you" 

"My favorite?" 

Carlos grinned pressing his lips for a passionate kiss "I thought I was your favorite" 

"Always" replied TK with a sweet smile 

LATER

TK was successfully able to avoid Brian for half of his day. Even when they were responding to a call, he choose to stay out of his way. Avoiding his bullies usually worked for him. Maybe Brian will leave him alone and forget about the whole thing. He was in his father's office, doing some paperwork when Judd walked in "Hey kid. Got a minute" 

"Sure big guy. What is it?" TK piled the papers and arranged it on the desk. Judd came closer "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"No...it's just that.. what happened yesterday with Brian, I was thinking how are you feeling" Judd carefully choosed his words and hoped he wouldn't upset his friend 

"I'm good" 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"What? No, Ofcourse not. I know you all don't believe me but I swear, that's what exactly happened yesterday with Brian" TK pressed his lips riding out another dull pain in his chest

"Couldn't it be a possibility that you've made a wrong assumption?" 

"Couldn't it be a possibility that I'm right?" 

"TK..." 

"Judd answer me this okay and tell me the truth" 

Judd nodded

"Do you think of me differently?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"I mean... I'm gay so.." 

"Hey Judd, there's a call for you" Brian spoke from the door and TK swore his heartbeats raced to new level. Judd noticed the sudden change in TK's posture. Was it fear in his eyes? He glanced towards Brian and then back at TK "You good?" 

"Yeah. Umm... we'll talk later" 

Judd nodded and left the office. TK tried not to let Brian's presence effect him and went back to do his paperwork. He thought the man had left but suddenly his right wrist was grabbed and he was yanked out of the chair "You didn't listen to me! Why did you let that cop drop you this morning" he snarled viciously, not caring if he was manhandling TK right in the station

TK clenched his jaw and tried to free his hand "I'm not compelled to listen to you. If you have a problem with me, go and talk to your Boss. I'm sure he'll love to listen to your special views on me" 

Brian's eyes hardened and he tightened his hold on TK's wrist which was surely going to leave bruises "Just because you're Captain's kid, it doesn't make you invincible. I'll.." 

TK wrenched his hand away, wincing when Brian's sharp nails dragged into his skin "You'll what? I'm not scared of you Brian. If you don't like me then stay the hell away from me!" 

And then suddenly there was a drastic change in Brian's expression. He began to speak in low and gentle voice "TK calm down. There's no need to yell. We're a team. We should learn to help and trust each other" 

"I don't trust you Brian! Infact I hate you! I wish people could see your real face. You're nothing but a coward and a person with low esteem. You should..." 

"TK!" 

TK turned around and all the color drained from his face when he saw his father stand at the door. He glanced back at Brian who had a smug look on his face, clearly mocking him about his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You'll what? I'm not scared of you Brian. If you don't like me then stay the hell away from me!" 

Brian took a threatening step forward only to force himself to a halt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Owen climbing stairs and because TK's back was facing the door, he couldn't see his father coming. Thinking quickly, he decided to take advantage of this situation. His facial expressions softened when Owen reached the door "TK calm down. There's no need to yell. We're a team. We should learn to help and trust each other" 

"I don't trust you Brian! Infact I hate you. I wish people could see your real face. You're nothing but a coward and a person with low esteem. You should..." 

"TK!" 

TK turned around and all the color drained from his face when he saw his father standing at the door. He glanced back at Brian who had a smug look on his face, clearly mocking him about his victory 

Owen walked inside looking shocked "TK what's going on in here. Why are you yelling at Brian?" 

"Dad I.." 

"It's okay Captain. TK didn't mean any of that. The kid just has a rough day" Brian smiled and TK narrowed his eyes in rage. Brian was such a double standard manipulative jerk. He wasn't going to let him win this time though. It was time to speak for himself. He grabbed his father's arm "Dad there's something you need to know about him. He's not what he looks like"

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know how to explain" TK didn't know where to begin with "Dad he attacked me last night" 

Owen's eyes widened "Attacked you?" 

TK glared at Brian. He knew after hearing the truth, his father was surely going to take his side and fire him "Brian is a homophobic. He hates people like me and that's why he attacked me and even threatened to kill me and Carlos" 

"Is everything alright here?" Paul asked stepping inside the office, followed by rest of the crew who came after hearing the commotion 

Owen's brows pinched in confusion "TK that's a big accusation you're throwing at Brian" 

"I'm not lying Dad! He did attack me last night" TK's voice cracked a little. Why wasn't his father believing in him "I swear I'm telling you the truth" 

Owen frowned at his son, lips pressed tightly as he shared a look with his team who were all staring at TK as if he was the culprit 

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked TK

Paul sighed and broke the silence "TK we all know you don't like Brian but that doesn't give you the right to denigrate him" 

"I'm not lying!" TK repeated like a broken record, rubbing his eyes that threatened to leak tears

Judd was watching Brian carefully. Why did it look like there was more to the story. He has known TK for almost seven months and one thing he was sure that the boy wasn't a liar. Marjan and Mateo too shared a worried look, not liking that their team members were fighting against each other

Owen grabbed his son's arm "Do you know Brian has arranged a surprise party for you and Carlos. Now tell me how can I believe that he's homophobic and that he attacked you" 

TK was stunned by his father's words. Brian arranged a party for him and Carlos. He knew the man was doing it only to cover his real face. What kind of cruel and sick game was Brian playing at?

"Captain please don't be upset at TK. Maybe it's my fault that I considered him as a part of my family" Brian masked a pitiful face, eyes watering with crocodile tears 

"Stop it you son of bitch!" TK took an angry step towards Brian but Owen stopped him "TK no! That's enough!" 

"But Dad, he's lying!" 

"TK go home" 

"What?" 

Owen squeezed his shoulders "This has happened before too. It took time for you and Judd to get along remember" 

"Dad I swear, this is totally different situation" 

"TK please just..go home and clear your head" Owen gave a push to the young man "Go!"

TK swallowed back his tears, face crumpling at his father's words. He stormed pass everyone and went to get change. 

Judd followed his friend. 

Owen sighed "I'm sorry Brian. I don't know why TK is acting like that" 

"I've no complaints Captain. It's all good from my side" Brian smiled walking out. 

"TK... TK wait!" Judd jogged trying to catch up with his friend's quick footsteps "Listen to me" 

TK clenched his jaw and kept walking towards changing room. He was about to close the door when Judd stopped him. His eyes fell on TK's wrist which had fresh bruises, like someone had clawed his skin "What happened to your hand?" 

TK pulled his hand back and turned around "Leave me alone" 

"Kid I want to talk to you" 

"What do you want Judd? I know you're not going to believe me like others so why should I listen to you?" 

Judd frowned "Calm down TK. Who said I don't believe you" 

TK blinked, biting his lower lip. He couldn't express how glad he was to have someone on his side "Judd I'm telling you, Brian is.." 

A loud horn interrupted their conversation 

"There's a call. Go" said TK 

"But TK.." 

"We'll talk later. I'm heading back home. I don't think Dad will allow me to join you guys" TK didn't wait for Judd's reply and closed the door

Something is definitely wrong, thought Judd. He going to get to the depth of this matter. If TK is in trouble there was no way he was going to sit back and watch him suffer alone. The first thing he needed to do is talk to Owen. 

TK pushed the door to his house and walked inside throwing the keys on the table. The whole situation was ridiculously insane. He felt trapped and utterly helpless. Because of Brian's fake kind attitude everyone believed him. The man was even successful in building a wall between him and his father. What was he suppose to do now. Before he could think a way out, his phone rang "Hello" 

"I hope you have learned your lesson TK" 

"Brian" TK spat the name with hatred "Haven't you done enough? What do you want?" 

"I'll stop only when you'll stop" 

"Shut up!" TK yelled "I'll..."

"Carlos" 

TK froze 

"That's your...partner's name right?" 

Dread pooled in TK's stomach "Brian, if you hurt Carlos.. "

Line dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you soooo much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"That was a good team work guys" Owen admonished proudly and took a deep breath "Paul Marjan, you two clean up here, I'm heading home. I need to talk to TK" 

"Captain please don't be hard on him. I'm sure there's some kind of misunderstanding" Brian spoke in sad voice but inwardly feeling proud that he was successful in separating and creating problems between TK and his father

Judd frowned. Brian was too good to be true. Even if, and there was a big 'if' according to him, TK was wrong, why was Brian defending him so much. Any other person, would surely be a atleast a little upset if he was being accused wrongly. He saw Brian make an excuse and leave and quickly grabbed Owen's arm "Captain can I talk to you?" 

"Can it wait Judd. I gotta clear things with TK. He must be upset with me"

"Can you blame him?" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

Judd sighed and saw rest of his team gather around them "There's something wrong going on behind our backs Captain and I'm sure it's not TK who is creating problems" 

"Judd what are you trying to say?" asked Paul

"When you asked TK to leave, I went after him and saw a fresh bruise on his wrist, like someone had dragged his nails on his skin" 

Owen was shocked "What?" 

Judd nodded "TK wasn't hurt this morning and Brian was with him after I left to take a personal call" 

"Brian is hurting TK?" Paul asked in disbelief "Why would he do that to him?" 

"I've no idea but I'm telling you Coach, TK isn't lying. The other day the kid was even asking me if I felt different about him because he was gay" Judd supplied 

Marjan let out a small gasp "So you mean to say Brian is hurting TK because he's homosexual?" 

"I can't say for sure but it's a huge possibility. And if I'm not wrong, this wouldn't be the first time Brian has gone after TK"

"Let's say Brian is hurting TK but how will we prove it?" asked Paul looking at his teammate for answer. Mateo perked up when an idea struck him "Hey we got cameras set up in your office. We can check those!" 

"That's right!" Marjan chimed in "We installed it fifteen days back and I don't think Brian knows about it" 

"What are we waiting for?" said Judd climbing the stairs to Owen's office followed by others. Owen watched with heavy lump in his throat how Brian grabbed TK's hand and pull him out of the chair. They all heard the man threaten TK and then change his attitude the moment Owen stepped inside. 

Everyone in the office went silent

"Oh my God" Owen whispered in shock. Brian was actually hurting his son. TK kept pleading to trust him but all he did was to ignore and take Brian's side, someone who he knew for two months. Guilt weighed in his chest and he felt suffocated. What had he done? TK was his son. He should have taken his side and not Brian's "How could I not see it earlier. TK was telling the truth all this time and I....I'm a terrible father. He's not going to forgive me"

Every mind in the room had the same thought. Would TK forgive them? 

TK'S HOUSE

"C'mon Carlos pick up!" TK paced around the living room, tension and worry doubling in his heart. He regretted not telling Carlos about Brian. Atleast he would have kept an eye out for any kind of danger. He had no idea what was Brian planning to do with Carlos and it was killing him inside. He grunted in frustration when the call came as unreachable and dialed again "Please be alright... pleas..." 

"Hello?" 

"Where are you!?" TK yelled, not caring if he sounded rude. Right now he needed to know his boyfriend was safe "Why weren't you picking up my call?" 

"Babe I was attending a robbery. What happened? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Carlos but listen to me okay. You're in danger" 

"What?" Carlos got inside his car and started driving "TK what's going on?" 

TK pressed his lips tightly "I'll explain everything to you, just come home please" 

"I am coming Tiger, just three blocks away from house but you gotta te....oh shit!" Carlos cursed and TK froze "Carlos? Hey What's going on?" 

Silence 

"Carlos talk to me" 

Screeeccch

"You're scaring me Carlos. Please tell me what's happening!?" 

"My brakes have failed" 

TK's heart was pounding in his chest "Carlos..." 

A loud crash boomed through the cell and TK felt dizzy for few seconds. Throwing the phone aside, he bolted outside the house fearing for his boyfriend's life 

AT THE STATION

"He's not picking up?" Owen dialed TK's number once again "I thought I asked him to go home then where is he?" 

"I'll try Carlos. Maybe TK went to him" Judd suggested and got a nod from Owen. He dialed the number and shook his head "He's not picking up too" 

"What the hell is going on?" 

Mateo rushed inside the office, panting heavily "Brian is not here. I checked everywhere" 

Owen's shoulders sagged in worry "I'm... I'm going to check his house" he hurriedly stepped out with an inwardly praying his son was alright.

OTHER SIDE 

TK's feet pounded on the ground as he ran woth adrenaline pumping through his entire body. He could feel his heart throbbing and stomach clenching at the fearful thought of Carlos getting hurt. He pushed himself to quicken his pace until he reached at the corner of the street where Carlos said he was not few minutes back. 

TK looked frantically for Carlos's car. He did hear a loud noise over the phone so his boyfriend had to be here somewhere. He jogged couple of blocks more and eyes widened when he spotted a huge crowd along with Carlo's car that was flipped upside down "Carl..."

Suddenly a thick muscular arm wrapped around his neck and other clamped tightly over his mouth. TK immediately tensed and tried to free himself out of the attacker's tight grip but his efforts were in vain and soon he felt being lifted off the ground and get dragged into an dark alley. Before TK could think of a way out, his head was smashed into a brick and he lost consciousness even before his body hit the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A warm heartfelt THANK YOU to all my fabulous readers who have read this story. You guys are simply the BEST!!! 
> 
> On with next and last chapter to this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"TK" Owen called out pushing the door open. He was surprised to find it unlocked "TK you in here kid? TK!" he searched the house with a frown wondering why did his son left without locking the house. He again dialed TK's number and heard a ringtone somewhere near him. He knelt down and found the cell under the couch. He looked around the empty house with wide and worried eyes "What the hell is going on?" 

Owen had no choice but to wait for TK to return since he had no idea where his son had gone. With Carlos's phone unreachable and Brian missing, he couldn't push the fearful and unpleasant thoughts from his mind. Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

OTHER SIDE 

TK woke up with a pounding headache. He felt like his head was being split open in half. Coppery blood rolled down at the back of his neck and his stomach churned at the smell. There was darkness everywhere along with a peculiar smell in the air which almost made him gag. He pried his eyes open and saw Brian pacing around the dark alley with a baseball bat in one hand. TK swallowed thickly. This can't be good. He must have made a sound because the next thing TK knew was Brian charging towards him with a snarl

Brian threw the bat aside and grabbed TK by the front of his hoodie "When will you learn? Look what you made me do!" 

TK now remembered about Carlos and his eyes widened "Where is Carlos? What did you do to him?" 

A vicious backhand was the reply given to TK, lips splitting open at the impact. Before he could recover from this blow, he was hit again. Brian didn't bother not hitting the young man on the face. Either he didn't care or his anger overpowered his rational thoughts. Head, chest, stomach, the man didn't hold back "People like you deserve to die!" 

Pain reverberated through TK's whole body with each hit and he curled his body to protect himself "Stop!" 

And then he heard a voice.

"TK!" 

"Are yo.. alr'ght ...officer?" 

"Do you ...eed ..a...a..bulance?" 

"Maybe.... s..ould ...call 911" 

Carlos groaned when he came back to living world. First thing he felt was pain at the back of his neck and arm. He grunted and tried to push himself up but a pair of hands stopped him "Lay down officer. You were in a car accident. We've called 911" 

Carlos scrunched his face, massaging his sore neck as he now remembered what had happened. He was talking with TK when the brakes of his car failed. There was a woman crossing road with her daughter and that's when he took a sharp turn to avoid hitting them and his car collided with lamppost "I'm fine" he said and got up from the ground "Everybody alright here? Did anyone get hurt?" 

When Carlos was satisfied that no one had gotten hurt he decided to head back home because TK seemed very worried about something "Everybody stay away from the vehicle. I'll be right back" 

Carlos caught his arm and noticed it was bleeding. He ignored the open wound and jogged towards the direction of his house. He was couple of blocks away when a yell reached his ears followed by a very familiar voice that made his nerves freeze

"Stop!" 

Carlos quickened his steps towards the voice and his heart skipped a beat at the scene. TK was curled on the ground and Brian was brutally kicking him. Anger rose in his veins and he yelled "TK!"

Both men looked over Carlos who saw fear and then instant relief in TK's eyes while shock and anger in Brian's. How long had the man been hitting his boyfriend. TK was bleeding from his nose, lips and at the back of his collar was soaked in blood. There were nasty bruises on his cheeks and under his eyes. Carlos also noticed shoe marks on TK's shirt and feared the damage inside. He flicked his eyes on Brian and yelled "Step away from him"

Brian was literally shocked to see Carlos alive. Seems like his idea didn't go as planned. He took a step back and raised his hands "It's not what it looks like officer. He.. this guy attacked me.. I was just trying to defend myself" 

TK spat the blood on the ground, eyes watering and voice breaking "Carlos...he's lyin..I didn't... I swear.." he clutched his mid section riding out a wave of pain 

Carlos glared at Brian and jogged towards TK. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and shielded him from the raging man "Ssshh... it's okay Tiger. You don't have to explain to me. I believe you" 

TK melted in Carlos's arms, words comforting like a balm to his injured body. He couldn't even explain how relieved he felt that his boyfriend believed in him. 

Knowing that his act wasn't going to work, Brian sneered at the pair "You two are so disgusting! I hate people like you" he charged towards Carlos with a yell but the officer was ready for him. Before he could do any harm, Carlos jammed a punch on his stomach and hit a second one at the side of his head. Brian's head went crashing at the brick wall and he lost conciousness 

"If anyone here is disgusting, it's you!" Carlos hissed tightening his hold on TK who was trembling badly "Hey it's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Let's get to hospital. You look bad" 

TK nodded and got up from the ground with Carlos's help. Silent tears slipped from his eyes, one question looping on his fragile mind...Was it a crime to be gay? 

FEW HOURS LATER

"TK why didn't you talk to me? You know I would've believed in you" Carlos held TK's hand in his occasionally giving light squeezes, letting the younger male to know he was there for him as TK related what happened to him in last two days. He felt mad at himself for not taking him seriously when TK told him about Brian for first time "This is all my fault" 

TK swallowed a heavy lump "No it's not. Everyone around me thought I was wrong... even Dad...I just thought maybe you would react that way too" 

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way" 

"No.. you got hurt because of me. I should've told you about Brian. I didn't know he would actually go through with his threats" TK shuddered thinking about the insane man and leaned back letting out a tired sigh 

Carlos's heart ached on seeing every bruise on TK's and he knew there was something else that was bothering him "Tiger what's going on in your mind?" 

"Nothing" TK replied quietly but couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his face. Carlos brushed off the tear "Talk to me babe" 

TK shifted a little "Do you ever feel neglected?" 

"What?" 

"Like.. I don't know... because of who we are. Was it easy for you?" 

Carlos gave a small sad smile "No. Infact those were the worst days of my life. I use my get bullied a lot in schools.. to the point that I even once tried to take my life" 

TK was shocked to hear that

"My family is the best TK. If it wasn't for their support, I wouldn't be alive right now. They taught me to learn to accept myself, to be strong and face the world. If they don't accept you, they are not worth being in your life" 

TK began crying and lunched in Carlos's arms "Thank you" 

"You've a good father too TK who's been waiting outside for last seven hours along with your team"

TK chewed on his bottom lip and pulled back "Carlos..." 

"I know you're angry at them, you've every right to be but Mr Strand is really worried for you" 

"He didn't believe in me..I'm his son yet he decided to put his trust on a man he barely knew" TK argued back

"Babe..." 

"No Carlos. He wasn't there when I needed him the most. Tell me how can I trust him now?" 

"He's really sorry for his actions and Judd was the one who talked to him and others. They looked into CCTV cameras in your Dad's office and saw what Brian did to you. The man is arrested for assaulting and an attempted murder. He'll be gone for atleast ten years in prison. Now tell me if they didn't care for you, why would they bother listening to Judd" 

TK avoided Carlos's eyes who gently took his hand "Why don't you rest for now huh? You seem quite tired. I'll tell them to come back later" 

TK didn't reply and let Carlos help him lay back down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead "I'll be right here" when he saw TK close his eyes, he looked up and sighed

Carlos knew Owen had been standing there whole time and listening to their conversation. Tears were running down his face and he knew he was feeling really guilty. He covered TK and walked towards the father "Give him some time Mr Strand.

"I made a huge mistake Carlos. My son.. my boy doesn't even want to talk to me" Owen said in heavy voice "I would never be able to forgive myself if anything had happened to him" 

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER 

"Carlos.. could you pass me some water" TK requested when he woke up next time. A hand helped him up and pressed a glass of water near his lips. He drank half of the glass "Thank yo ...Dad" 

Owen placed the glass on the table and gave a small smile "How are you feeling TK?" 

TK looked around as if trying to see where did Carlos go. He got his answer when Owen spoke again "Carlos didn't want to go but he had a call which he couldn't avoid" 

TK remained quiet and turned his head to other direction. Owen blinked back his tears "I deserve your silence. I hurt you.. I should have taken your side and not that Brian's. God.. I'm such an idiot" 

TK blinked rapidly to stop the tears that threatened to leak 

"Son I'm really sorry. I know you don't trust me anymore and I don't even blame you but I swear I won't repeat this mistake again. I love you so much kid. Please give me one chance. Please son.." 

TK sniffed quietly slowly turning to look at his father "You should've listened to me" 

"I know" 

"But you didn't"

"I know... I'm sorry. Be all mad at me... yell me... even punch me if you want but please forgive me son" 

TK's throat bubbled with heavy emotion "Dad you've been my role model. When I came out to you, you supported me like no one else did, not even Mom. It hurt so much Dad when you took his side.. I..can't explain.. I'm..." his voice cracked as he broke down. Owen didn't waste a second and quicky engulfed his son in a big hug "I know kid. I know... I'm so sorry TK" 

TK cried for another ten minutes before pulling back with his face red and blotchy. Owen brushed off the tears and gave a kiss on top of his head "I'm sorry" he repeated again

TK nodded moving forward for another small hug "Please never leave me alone again" 

"Never!" Owen promised "Never TK. I love you so much kid" 

"Does that mean you have forgiven us too?" 

TK pulled back and saw his team standing at the door with Carlos infront. He eyed his boyfriend suspiciously "This was all your plan, wasn't it?" 

Carlos smiled sheepishly "Maybe?" 

Judd came forward with a guilty look "Sorry TK. We should have never doubted you" 

Marjan placed a bouquet of flowers near TK's bed "We are really sorry TK" 

"Yeah please forgive us" Mateo chimed in while Paul smiled at TK "We agree we all are a bunch of idiots" 

TK rolled his eyes and looked at Judd with a smile "Well not all of you" he gave a nod of thanks "Thanks big guy" 

Judd replied with a smile of his own "I'm glad you're okay" 

"Please forgive us TK" Mateo repeated 

Carlos went to sit next to TK "You should forgive them TK so they all can go take a shower. They stink as hell" 

TK's eyes went wide "You all haven't gone home yet?" 

"No son" said Owen "We all were feeling so bad that no one felt like going home without your forgiveness" 

TK looked back at his team. Maybe things weren't as bleak as it seemed to him. His team still cared about him. It will definitely take time to put his trust back again but he could always give a fresh start "Yeah..okay I forgive you all" 

Everyone clapped and cheered 

"Go guys. Carlos is right.. you all stink!" TK laughed when all whined and pouted at him. He sighed looking at his father "You too Dad. Go home. You look tired" 

Owen smiled ruffling TK's hair "I'll come see you in couple of hours" 

When all left TK laid his head on Carlos's shoulder "Thank you" 

"I've done nothing TK but I would surely like to say that, one should stand up for what they believe in. I'm here with you in every step of your life...for good and for worst" Carlos intertwined their hands "I love you Tiger" 

"I love you too Carlos" replied TK with a content sigh and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him within seconds. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
